My Life in Hollow Bastion High
by twilight girl456
Summary: After moving for 10 times,Haley Leonhart is finally glad that her family is done moving after they've moved to Radaint Garden But when Haley meets a certain fiery headed boy,she begins to wish for another chance to leave. AxelxOC! I suck at summaries!
1. Newbies In Town

Chapter 1. Newbies in town

I hate moving. I cant stand it! But, who can? Today, is a very suckish day because my family and I are moving…..again….this is the 10th time we have moved. And today is hopefully the last time we ever move.

"Haley, are you even listening to a word im saying?" I turned to look away from the window of the car, only to find my mom staring at me questioningly.

"Sorry." I mumbled

"I was saying that your new high school is coming just on this next street we're fixing to turn on." just as she said that, we turned on the street, and I saw a very nice looking building. There was a big sign which read "Hollow Bastion High". It looked very nice and…big….

"Dad, you promise that we aren't moving anymore…Ever. Again.?" I asked my father.

"Nope. Not anymore. We're staying here for good." Oh thank god!

"Great, I was wondering if we were ever gonna stop traveling the world!" I turned to face my older brother, Squall, who had an amused grin.

"Look, everyone. Were finally here!" I looked out the window as we stopped, and saw a very nice two story house in front of my eyes.

"Welcome to our new home!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

After a couple of hours of unpacking everything, we could finally relax. I laid down on my bed, and stared at the ceiling of my new room. I couldn't believe that we would be staying here for good! YAY! NO MORE MOVING! I was jolted out of my joyfulness and celebrating when I felt something jump on my bed.

"So squirt….?" I opened one eye to stare at my brother, who had made himself quite comfortable on my bed.

"What 'Squall'?" I smirked evilly. He hated being called Squall, which is his real name. Instead, he preferred Leon. When he started calling himself Leon, our mom got so mad! She went on about this whole thing where if your parents give you a very noble and unique name, you should use it, but he didn't stop calling himself Leon, so she gave up on it. I call him Squall just to annoy him, or when im really mad at him.

"It's Leon." He corrected me. "And I was wondering what you thought of this place?"

"I like it."

"Hn."

"What about you…? What do you think about this place?"

"It's ok…Kinda nice." Of course…Leon was all about short and unenthusiastic answers. Every place that we've moved to that I've asked him how he feels about, its always been 'kinda nice.'

"Ok." I replied, picking up my pillow and hugging it to me.

"So…what'd you think about our new school?"

"I think it looks pretty nice…and big…" I added in the last part with emphasis. Tomorrow was the day that we would start our first day of school, along with all the other kids here in Radiant Garden.

"Hn."

"Why, are you nervous?" I looked over at him, a smirk gracing my face. Instead of saying anything, he grabbed my pillow that I had been hugging, and hit me with it, before running out of my room.

'I'll take that as an unknown answer.'

The next morning:

'BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP'

"Ughhh," I groaned as I moved my hand to my nightstand, feeling for my noisy alarm clock. I slammed my fist down onto the snooze button as soon as I found it, and sleepily crawled out of my bed. I grabbed my clothes that I had sat out for the day, and made my way to the bathroom, running into a wall a couple times on the way. After taking a nice hot shower, and washing my hair, I got dressed and dried my hair, tying it up into its usual messy ponytail. I was wearing jeans and a purple shirt decorated with pretty designs on it (I'm bad at clothing descriptions, so don't judge me!). I exited the bathroom, only to find my brother standing in front of the door, glaring at me. He looked awful in the mornings. I didn't bother to piss him off. I walked past him, giving him entrance to the bathroom, and walked downstairs to find my mom cooking us breakfast.

"Morning sweetie!" She chided happily as she flitted around the kitchen with her cooking.

"Morning mom. What're you making?" I asked, taking a seat at the table. She placed a plate in front of me, along with some silverware.

"Eggs and bacon, along with some toast." She placed the following on to my plate, and I immediately began munching down on the food. I was finished within five minutes.

"Well, I think I'm going to go early so I can find my classes." I concluded as I took my plate and dumped into the sink.

"You're not going to wait for Squall?" I wanted to snicker at how she easily calls him by his first name still.

"Nah, besides, when he gets in the bathroom after I do, he never gets out. Besides, he'll just make us both late."

"Well, ok. Have good day! Love you!" My mom shouted from the kitchen as I walked towards the front door, picking my back-pack up as I moved towards the door.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" I shouted as I opened the door, but turning back around to face the stairs. "HAVE FUN BEING LATE TO SCHOOL 'SQUALL'!" I heard something like angry yelling coming from my brother upstairs, as I exited my house, and began the short walk to school.

* * *

A/N: So, I hoped you guys liked it enough to give it some good reviews! LATER TATERS!


	2. The First Day Of School

A/N: Hey, so I think that this story is actually going to go somewhere, so I'm going to do my best to make it worth you guys liking! Any way, I hope you guys like the second chapter!

* * *

I reached the school in 5 minutes, and there was probably only a few people already here, due to the small amounts of cars that were in the school parking lot. I quietly waked inside the building, and headed for the office that had my schedule. Since we had just gotten here, me and Squall didn't get the chance to get our schedule 3 weeks ahead, like the other students did. Once I found the office, I walked in to see a woman who looked to be in her early thirties, working on her computer.

"Umm, excuse me?" I tapped on her desk, getting her attention. She smiled at me.

"Can I help you dear?"

"Umm, yes. I'm Haley Leonhart. I just moved here yesterday, and I don't have my schedule." I explained.

"Oh, well just a minute and I'll get yours." She went off into another room for minute, before coming back with a few sheets of paper in her hand. "Here you go! That blue sheet is your schedule, and the pink sheet is a map of the school." She explained as she handed the papers to me.

"Thank you, um…" I realized that I didn't know her name. She seemed to catch my problem.

"Ms. Cook." she said, holding a hand out for me to shake. I grabbed it and gently shook it.

"Nice to meet you Ms. Cook. Once again thank you!" I said, giving her a smile before turning on my heels and walking out.

I looked at my schedule and skimmed through it.

**1st period- Math- Kennedy, 306**

**2nd period- History- Johnston, 312**

**3rd period- English- Bradshaw, 506**

**4th period-lunch**

**5th period- Biology- Vexen- 310**

**6th period- Music- Collins- 415**

**7th period- Free period- library**

Ewww…math was my first period class. On the corner of my schedule, it had my locker number and combination written down on it.

_'Might as well start by finding that first.'_ I thought, moving forward to begin my search, when I collided with something- no- more like someone instead, causing me to fall on the floor.

**"OH MY GAWD! I AM SOSOSOSOSO SORRY!" **I heard an energetic little voice that was filled with worry say. I looked up to see a girl about my age with violet eyes and short black hair staring down at me, holding out a hand to help me up.

"Thanks. It's sort my fault for not looking at what was in front of me. Besides, it takes more than a simple fall to get rid of me!" We both laughed together.

"You must be new to Radiant Garden. Well, I wish it had been on better circumstances that we met, but I'm Yuffie Kisaragi!"

"Nice to meet you, Yuffie. I'm Haley Leonhart. And, yes, I'm new to town." We began to walk down the halls as I began my search for my locker.

"Cool. Can I see your schedule? Ooh, and what's your locker number?" Yuffie asked as I handed her my schedule.

"Um, 3603." I told her as she looked at my schedule.

"Oh my gawd, mine is right next to yours!" We both squealed happily. At least my locker would be next to someone I know. "And we have the same exact classes together except for 5th, 6th, and 7th."

"Awesome! At least I have some classes with someone I at least know."

"Well, here it is! This is your locker!" Yuffie said, pointing to the said locker. I looked at the combination written down and did it, but my locker wouldn't budge. I tried five times before sighing in defeat.

"Yuffie, do you think you could open it for me?" I asked, feeling extremely stupid for not even being able to open a simple locker.

"Sure thing!" She got in front of my locker and turned the little dial to the combination and like nothing had even gone wrong, it came open. "There you go!" She stepped aside and went to her business with her own locker.

"Thanks." I began pulling out simple things that I would need for classes, and put everything that I would need sooner or later in my locker, in a nice and neat, organized pile, setting my backpack on top of everything. After I had sorted through everything, I closed my locker and waited for Yuffie to finish her business with her own. After waiting for a minute or two, she finally closed her locker, and turned towards me with a smile.

"Well, lets go!" She said, leading the way to our first class. I then noticed that there were a lot more students in the halls now than before. After about 3 minutes of walking, we reached our first class of the day. Math. Yuck.

There were already a lot of kids in the class, leaving very few seats open. Luckily for me, Yuffie found two that were open next to each other in the middle back of the room. Quickly, before anyone could take the two seats we had laid eyes on, we darted towards them and plopped down in them. While more and more kids came in, Yuffie and I made conversation.

"So, where're you from?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Pretty much everywhere. Me and family have moved around a lot, and pretty much lived everywhere. This was our 10th time to move. Luckily, it's our last." I praised the gods for that.

"You've moved 10 times?" Yuffie asked, looking at me in shock. I nodded my head. "That sounds really suckish. Well, at least you're not going anywhere now!" Yuffie pointed out, giving me a goofy smile.

"Yea." Just then, a kid with ultra cool silver hair walked over to us and sat down in the seat in front of Yuffie and I.

"Sup Yuffie?" The kid said, giving her a goofy grin.

"Hey, Riku!" Yuffie said, giving the dude a small wave, before turning towards me. "Allow me to introduce you two. Riku, Haley. Haley, Riku." Yuffie said, gesturing back and forth between me and Riku.

"Hi! Nice to meet you." I said, waving at Riku, who just grinned.

"Nice to meet you too." Just then, the bell rang, and everyone darted towards their seats, or just simply sat somewhere. A middle aged man walked into our classroom.

"Hello, Class. My name is Mr. Kennedy, and I'll be your algebra teacher for the year. Now, before we get started on anything, let me make sure everyone is here." Mr. Kennedy said, picking up a clipboard and a pen. "Ok, Riku Adams?"

"Here." Riku said, raising a hand up to point out that he was Riku.

"Ok, is-" Just then, the class room door was thrown open, and a kid with really spiky red hair ran in. Everyone in the class turned to stare at him as he rudely interrupted everything that was happening.

"And, you are-?" Mr. Kennedy asked, awaiting the kid to give him his name.

"Axel Sinclair." The guy said, standing there.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Sinclair. Now, would you please take a seat so I could continue from where you rudely interrupted." Mr. Kennedy said, pointing to the desk that was open in front of me.

Axel didn't say anything. He just walked towards the back of the class. As he got closer to us, he looked up and saw me. I looked up from my desk, and when I saw him looking at me, I quickly looked back down at what I had been doing. He plopped down in the desk in front of me, next to Riku. Mr. Kennedy continued from where he left off. I ignored everything that the man was saying, until my name was called. After everyone had been accounted for, the teacher began to talk about class rules and expectations and the usual first day of school crap, and that only took about 10 minutes of our time, and we had the remainder of the class to talk and do whatever we wanted.

"So, how do you like the school so far?" Yuffie asked me after we had been given permission to do whatever we wanted.

"I like it…it's really…large." I laughed at how I had put it.

"Hey, can I see your schedule?" Riku asked. I complied, handing it to him for him to read. After a few seconds, he turned and handed it back to me. "I have 3rd, 5th, 6th, and 7th period with you."

"Awesome!" I said, happy that I had found someone else that I would know in my classes.

Just then, the bell signaling the end of 1st period rang, and everyone was dismissed. Yuffie and I walked out together, and when we were about to walk to history, Yuffie said that she left her notebook in her locker, so I went with her to get it. I waited by my locker as she got it, when I saw familiar spiky red hair come up to the locker next to mine. It was that Axel kid. Then, Yuffie piped up and grabbed my arm.

"C'mon! Lets go!"

* * *

Yuffie and I were in luck to find seats next to each other once more, and we easily made our way to the seats we found. Everything was going very nicely, until our history teacher came in.

"Ok, I'm going to give you all assigned seats, so don't even bother trying to sit next to your friends." Mr. Johnston said, earning a well earned groan from the rest of us. Of course, like every teacher practically, he didn't care about our protests.

"Man, this sucks!" Yuffie whispered to me. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Ok! Up front, right here is Haley and Axel." Oh great….

Slowly, but surely, I picked up my things and went and sat in the desk that I had been assigned to, followed by Axel, muttering something about 'this is damn stupid.'

I sat there quietly and bored as the teacher told everyone where to sit. It was then that out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Axel kid looking at me. As our teacher went on telling others where to sit, I felt a light tap from behind me on my shoulder. I turned around to see a happy, grinning Yuffie waving at me excitedly.

At least I was near one of my friends.

* * *

Yuffie and I chatted away happily as we entered the cafeteria together. We made our way to the line. The lunch lady gave us a slice of pizza, with a side of curly fries. After we paid, we walked off to find a table to sit at.

**"HEY!YUFFIE AND NEW GIRL WHO'S NAME I DON'T KNOW! OVER HERE!"** Yuffie and I turned to see a boy with spiky brunette hair standing up in his chair, waving us over. As we got closer, I noticed Riku sitting there, along with a couple of other people that I didn't know.

"Geez Sora, no need for you to shout. I would of found you fast any way." Yuffie said, taking a seat, followed by me next to her.

"We tried to tell him, but like always, he never listens." Riku said, earning a glare from the Sora kid.

"So, Yuffie, who's your new friend?" Sora asked, looking over at me.

"Huh? OH! Sorry! Everybody, this is my new friend, Haley Leonhart! Haley, this is everybody!" Yuffie exclaimed, pointing to all the people at our table.

"Hey," I turned to see a boy that looked exactly like Sora standing next to me, a friendly smile on his face. "I'm Roxas, Sora's twin brother." That would explain the freaky resemblance.

"Hi." I smiled back.

"Welcome to Hollow Bastion High!" A red head girl popped up next to Sora. "I'm Kairi!" She seemed really friendly.

"Nice to meet you, Kairi." I replied back as she took a seat next to Sora.

**"HEY! WHO'S THE CUTE NEW GIRL?"** I heard a boy exclaim from somewhere.

"Shut-up Tidus!" Yuffie yelled back, defending me from a boy with sandy blonde hair that appeared out of nowhere, and taking the seat on my other side. "Her name is Haley, and don't scare her off!"

"Sheesh, sorry."

"Haley, this numbskull here is Tidus." Yuffie said, earning an angry 'hey!' back from Tidus.

Several more kids piled in. The two that arrived after Tidus were Selphie, and Wakka. Then, a nice girl named Xion came along, followed by a girl named Namine. I had already become friends with everyone that had arrived. As we were laughing at some joke that Riku had just told, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see my brother looking down at me, and everyone at the table grew quiet.

"What?" I asked, annoyed that Leon had just ruined the moment with his appearance.

"Now, is that any way to treat someone like me?" Leon said, putting a hand over his heart in way to show that he was hurt.

"What do you want?" In asked, hoping he would just go away.

"Just wanted to make sure you were doing alright." Who knew he could care…

"I'm fine. Now, why don't you go grace your presence with your new friends that are waving at you to come over." I said, pointing over at some dude with spiky black hair who was trying to get Squall to come over.

"Later." He simply walked off and left, and I turned back around to see everyone with different emotions on their faces.

"What?" I asked, giving them a confused look. The first one to answer was Yuffie.

"Who was that?" She asked, a dreamy tone in her voice.

"Yea, he looked like he wanted to beat the crap outta someone." Tidus added in, taking a sip of his drink.

"Who? Leon?" I asked, earning nods from people around the table.

"Is he like, your boyfriend?" Selphie asked, causing me to almost spit out my soda.

"Ewww! No! He's my older brother!"

"Whoops!" Selphie apologized, looking over at the wall.

No one asked anymore questions, and the end of lunch came. Yuffie and I sad our goodbyes, along to everyone else. I walked to my locker by myself to get out my notebook. I turned the dial and entered the combination, and guess what? It didn't open.

"Oh, not now…please…" I mumbled to myself, entering my combination again, and still not getting it opened. I slammed my hand on it angrily., hoping that it would magically somehow open. No one was in the halls anymore, and I was alone…with no one to help me.

"Gaia, this just had to happen now?"

"Having trouble?" I heard someone ask as they approached me.

"You have no idea." I slammed my hand into the locker again, and it still didn't open. I sighed in defeat before looking up at who I was talking to. I was met with the gaze of vibrant green eyes and the spikes of red hair.

It was Axel.

"Mind if I give it a try?" Axel asked, gesturing to my stupid locker.

"Not at all." I moved aside to let him try to open it. Instead of just redoing the combination again, he just hit. Really hard. And like there had been no trouble whatsoever, it came open. I stared in shock and amazement. Axel picked up my notebook from my locker, before closing it and handing it to me, and walking off.

I didn't shout a thank you, just ran to biology.

* * *

I sat in the table at the front of the class, an empty seat next to me. I had made it a minute before the bell rang, and when I got there, then teacher wasn't even there. I ran for nothing! Right now, our teacher, Mr. Vexen, or, Professor Vexen was at the front of the board, writing down some sorta crap, when the classroom door opened, causing everyone to look over the kid that was late. Once again, it was none other, than Axel. Prof. Vexen was too into his writing, allowing Axel to sneak by with ease, and take the first empty seat he could find. The one right next to me. He plopped down right in time, just when Prof. Vexen turned around to look at all of us.

"Time for a pop-quiz!" Prof. Vexen announced, earning groans from all of us as he passed out the paper.

I had mine finished in five minutes, and turned it in, followed by everyone else in the class. Vexen graded them quickly before passing them back to us all.

"Glad to know that you know what you're actually doing Ms. Leonhart." Vexen praised, handing me back my quiz with a perfect 100. What? Not my fault that I'm smart! Vexen grabbed Axel's paper, a grim look on his face.

"Hope that you will try harder, Mr. Sinclair." I saw his paper out of the corner of my eye, and the grade wasn't anywhere near pretty.

Poor dude…

* * *

After a quick return to my locker and grabbing my things to go home, I headed to Music. I was extremely excited. I love music. I come from a family that thrives in musical talent. I was walking alone, calm and happy as I can always be if you never piss me off, when for the second time, I was knocked over and onto the ground, dropping all my things on the floor.

"This just isn't my day…" I muttered darkly, sitting up to see the person who had knocked me to the floor. I sat up and saw Axel, on his hands and knees, picking up everything that had been dropped to the floor, which was mostly my things.

"Sorry. I should've been watching out for what was in front of me." He apologized, standing up with my things in his arms, and a hand outstretched towards me.

Warily, I took it, and he gently helped me up, handing me my things.

"Thanks." He nodded before heading off into the direction I had been going. I walked to where I was going, until I found the music room and quietly walked in.

I wasn't too surprised to see a few familiar faces in the room as I walked in. The first person I was met by was Tidus, who had large grin on his face.

"Hey! Your in my music class! Awesome!"

I smiled at him before glancing around a couple more times, and noticing that Roxas and Riku were here too. They noticed me and waved, smiles appearing on both of their faces. I scanned around some more, and noticed Squall sitting with some other kids that were probably his age. He began to laugh at something, before turning his attention to something else, and noticing me, a smile gracing his face as he waved me over. With a roll of my eyes, I walked over to see what he wanted.

"Didn't expect to see you in one of my classes." I said, taking a seat down in front of him.

"Right back at 'ya. Why such a glum look?" He said, gesturing to my frowning face.

"Just ready for the day to be over."

"Hey, Leon, who's that hot chick you're talking to down in front of you?" Leon and I both turned our gazes to the same black haired kid that I had seen at lunch.

"She happens to be my baby sister, and if anyone dares to hit on her when I'm around, they'll end up with a messed up face." Leon so bluntly put it, causing the kid to pale. I slightly chuckled before speaking up.

"Don't worry! He wouldn't hurt a fly! I'm Haley." The black haired kid smiled brightly.

"Names Zack Fair."

The bell rang, and I dashed over to a seat in front of Tidus, leaving the seat next to me open. And when I thought that I wouldn't have to see him anymore for the rest of the day, Axel ran in before the teacher came in, and plopped down in the open seat next to me.

I was beginning to get creeped out on how in practically he sat close to me in every class I had with him. Mr. Collins walked in right when I began to think about it.

"Hello dudes and dudettes! I'm your music teacher, Mr. Collins, or if you want, you can call me Mike!" Awesome…a teacher that looks amazingly cool, and lets us call him by his first name! If only Yuffie could see this! "Before I do anything else, I would like you all to tell me and the rest of your classmates a bit about yourself. Let's see…" He picked up a list that probably had all our names on it. "Starting with Riku Adams."

Riku stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Hey, I'm Riku. I'm 16 years old. I like hanging with my friends, playing my drums, and videogames." He walked back to his seat next to Roxas.

"Thanks for sharing that with us, Riku. Next up, Aerith Gainsborough."

A girl that had brown hair that was tied up in a long braid, held together by pink ribbon. She looked extremely nice.

"My name is Aerith. I'm 16. I like being around my friends and people, and I love flowers and singing." She walked back to her desk, which so happened to be on my other side.

"Thank you, Aerith. Seems like I forgot someone before you. Umm….Zack Fair."

Zack proudly walked down, wearing a big goofy grin on his face. "What's up people? I'm Zack. I love playing my guitar, hanging with my buddies, and talking with the ladies." Zack said, wiggling a suggestive eyebrow and winking, causing us all to roar with laughter. He returned back to his seat.

"Alright, next up…"

This went on for a while, and I really only paid attention to a few people until my name was called.

"Haley Leonhart."

I got up from my seat and walked to the front to stare at everyone else.

"My name is Haley. I'm 16 years old. I love animals and meeting new people. I like my friends, and my family. I like to sing, play the guitar, and my piano. I also love gummi bears. My favorite color is also purple. That is all o have to say." I walked back to my seat, only to find Axel staring at me with his green eyes. I turned away, hoping he wouldn't see the blush that was slowly creeping up onto my face.

"Awesome. We have a musician in our class. Next up is…ooh, another Leonhart. Next is Squall Leonhart."

I couldn't help burst into a fit of giggles as I saw the look on Squall's face as he came down to the front after his name had been called.

"First off, let's get one thing straight. It's Leon. I'm 17 years old. I like playing my guitar, listening to music, and being around my friends. I love annoying my sister to death. That's all." He walked back up his seat, but not before sending a glare towards me.

"Alright, final person, Axel Sinclair."

Axel got up and went and stood in front of the class.

"Name's Axel. Got it memorized?" He asked, putting a finger to his temple. "I like a lot of crap that I'm not gonna go into. I like the color red."

Weird kid….

* * *

I walked into the library for my final class, well, free period, to do anything I wanted. I saw a brochure on a table that was for student tutoring. I picked one up and went and sat down with it to read. The teacher that monitored this class was Mr. Highwind, and what I had heard from Tidus and Wakka at lunch, he was awesome. As I walked over to a table, I had been reading the brochure thingy, and I hadn't been paying attention to the people around me. I looked up to see guys…and that's just it….guys.

_'Gaia, help me now!'_

* * *

A/N: So…what did ya think? Good or bad? Let me know! LATER TATERS!


	3. A day full of crappiness

I couldn't believe this…of all the classes I could've been in, why did it have to be this one…where I was the only girl? Today just wasn't my day… glumly, I made my way over to a table far from all the boys, and sat down, quickly laying my head down.

"Why are you all the way over here by yourself?" The voice scared me, causing me to shoot up,. I came face to face with Sora.

"Oh, hi Sora." I said, grinning happily at my friend.

"Yea, hi…now, why are you all the way over here, by yourself, when you could be over there with me, Tidus, and Roxas?" Sora said, gesturing over to the other two, who were waving at me with grinning faces.

"Oh." was all I said. I grabbed my things and made my way back over to the group of kids, when I noticed another girl. She was that girl in my music class with the pink ribbon. I noted that she was sitting by herself, and I made my way over to her.

"Um, hi." She looked up from the table to see me waving at her. " Um, mind if I sit here?"

She smiled happily. "No, not at all. Go ahead!" She moved some of her things over to make room for my mine.

"Thank you-" I stopped, trying to remember her name.

"Aerith." she said, a welcoming smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you, Aerith. I'm Haley."

Most of the class period, we chatted away, talking about random things. Apparently, her mother owns the local flower shop. Besides talking to Aerith the entire period, I noticed that Axel, was once again, in my last class of the day too. And I swear, out of the corner of my eye, while he was talking with his buddies, he was looking at me.

And finally, the bell for the end of the day rang, and everyone ran out of the library, including Aerith, who shouted a 'see you later!' to me as she left, leaving me alone. My brother had gone on ahead with his friends, going god knows where, probably leaving me to walk home alone.

Sometimes he could be a real jerk.

"Mom, I'm home!" I shouted upon my entrance into our house, throwing my backpack down by the stairs.

"Hey, panda-bear! How was the first day?" My mom asked as I entered the kitchen.

Yes, panda-bear. Look, it's a long story, so just don't ask.

"Boring." I said, grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl on the table, taking a bite into it.

"Make any friends?"

"Lots!" I stated, stretching my arms out to show what I meant, causing her to chuckle quietly.

"Good." I walked out and headed off upstairs. My mother shouting at me caused me to stop.

"Where's Squall?" She asked, glancing around to see if he had come in without her noticing.

"Probably somewhere with his friends." I shrugged my shoulders.

"You mean you walked home all alone?" Ah, the one thing I love about my mother is how caring she is.

"Don't worry so much, mom. I'm old enough to walk home by myself." I gave a reassuring to her, and continued my way up the stairs to my room.

Oh, was my brother in for it when he got home…

_

* * *

_

_'So how were the rest of your classes?'_ Yuffie asked me. We had been chatting away over the phone for good hour.

"They were okay, I guess…" I said, staring out of my window at the street below. "My last period has only one other girl in it."

_'Oh, that sucks! Who is it?'_

"That girl, Aerith. She's pretty nice." I said.

_'OH! Yea, Aerith has always been nice! You and her should get along just great. How old is your brother?' _Yuffie asked, her voice sounding nervous. I smirked.

"Does somebody have a crush?" I asked, my smirk growing bigger as Yuffie stammered back.

_'N-NO! I'm just curious!'_

I laughed a little before answering. "He's 17. Let me tell 'ya though, he can be a real jerk-face." I said, making a face.

'Hmmm…interesting.'

"What do you-!" I was cut off mid sentence by aloud noise coming from next door. I knew I shouldn't have had my window open.

**_'WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AT YOUR HOUSE?'_** Yuffie shouted over the phone.

"It's not at my house, it's going on at the one next-door!" I shouted back, closing my window. "Yuffie, can I call you later? I need to go do something."

We said our goodbyes, and I ran down stairs and saw my mom covering up her ears from the horrible sound that was coming from next door. Our dog, Missy, was whining, hiding under the coffee table. I walked out of the door, and headed next door to see who thought it was ok to ruin peoples days with the horrible sounds the were making. I walked into the neighbors driveway, and was almost blasted away from the noise, seeing as the garage door was open. And you will never believe who I saw….

Axel, from school, playing a guitar. There were several other kids inside, playing different instruments. There was one kid, with a mullet-Mohawk styled hairdo, a kid with bluish-purple type hairdo, his bangs covering one of his eyes, and a kid with freakishly weird pink hair.

This town was full of strange people.

When noticed I had come in, I walked over to the extension cord that seemed to be powering everything up, wincing from the awful noise. I grabbed it and pulled the main cord, and the sound died out, causing the four boys to look around confused.

"What the hell? What happened?" The boy with pink hair asked.

"Someone saved everyone's hearing from all that crap." I said, everyone turning around to face me. When Axel saw me, his confused face turned into an angry one.

"You! What do you mean crap! That is probably the best music you've ever heard in your life!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "More like the worst I've ever heard. I could hear it from my room! You made my own dog cry from the awfulness of it!"

"Why you-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw me walking away and out of his garage. "Hey, where do you think you're going? We're not finished here!"

"I'm going home. I don't have time to stand and argue with someone that thinks it's ok to yell at a girl."

He didn't say anything else. Just watched me silently as I walked into my house.

* * *

It began to rain as I walked to school the next day. Sadly, I had no clue that it was going to, so I didn't even have an umbrella with me! When I walked into the school, Yuffie ran up to me.

"Hey, what's uuuuppppp…what the hell happened to you?" she asked, taking notice to my sopping wet state.

"Had no idea it was gonna start raining on the way. Didn't come prepared." I explained, wringing the water out of my hair. After that, I tried to open my locker. It wouldn't open. So Yuffie had to do it for me, and after I had gotten what I needed for class, I stormed off to first period angrily, and sopping wet.

When I entered the room and sat down, the first person to take in my appearance was Riku.

"Did you take a shower with your clothes on?" He asked, laughing a little, only to shut-up when I shot him a glare, followed by a sneeze.

"Stupid rain…" I muttered under my breath, taking the tissue that Yuffie had handed to me. Axel walked in as I blew my nose, plopping down into his seat in front of me, but not before sending me a look of amusement.

I really didn't like this boy.

The rest of my day seemed to grow worser and worse by the second. On my way to second period, I was knocked down and practically trampled to death by a whole bunch of students running down, and barely saved by Yuffie. I got yelled at for constantly sneezing by my history teacher. But English…was the worst.

Mrs. Bradshaw gave us a stupid vocab quiz. Right when I was finishing mine up, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Axel.

"Can I borrow a pencil?"

"No!" I shout whispered, continuing my work. I began to think that he'd given up, when I felt him poking my shoulder. I ignored it, but after five minutes, I couldn't take it.

"What. Do. You. Want?" I practically growled, finishing the last question. Before he could ask me again, I threw my pencil at Axel, and it hit him in the head. I walked up and turned my paper in, grabbing some tissues on my way back to my desk. I shivered from the air conditioner hitting my still mildly damp body. Stupid rain. Remember kiddies, safety first! Always carry a goddamn umbrella with you!

And so, this is where the trouble started. I began to sneeze, and sneeze, and sneeze. Axel had an amused look on his face, and when I sneezed one last time, he started to laugh quietly.

"Mr. Sinclair and Ms. Leonhart! I do not tolerate talking during tests!" Mrs. Bradshaw yelled, causing me to look back at her with a confused look, when I suddenly let out another sneeze that was extremely loud.

"Ah-CHOO!" And then, Axel began to roar with laughter, only adding on to Mrs. Bradshaw's anger.

"Detention. After school for both of you!" I stared at her in utter shock.

"But, Mrs. Bradshaw-" I began to protest, only to be cut off by her.

"Make it a week of after school detention!" I made a small, choked up shocked noise, and Axel's laughter stopped. He stood up.

"Hey, that's not fair! She wasn't even talking! You cant just-" Axel was cut off by Mrs. Bradshaw.

"Two weeks! Out of my room, now!" I didn't even move when she yelled at us to leave. Axel grabbed my things for me, and drug me out by my arm, slamming the door behind him. He handed me my things, before walking over and leaning against a row of lockers.

I slid down against a wall, and onto the floor, a loud and upset sigh escaping my mouth. "This has got to be the worst day in my life…" I mumbled quietly. "And it's only the second day of school too!"

This was probably the beginning of my problems.

* * *

A/N: Im sorry if this was really crappy, but i hope someone enjoyed it enough to give it a good review!


End file.
